Psyduck's Night
by DarkSoul26
Summary: Based on the Reboot episode, Talent Night, and my first x-over during my OC's Pokemon Training years. It's Enzo's birthday and both Akari & Psyduck are in a panic as they come up with a plan to bring a gift for the little sprite. Auditions go wrong, and Psyduck causes headache after headache. But time runs out for both of them. Will they come up with a decent celebration in time?


**Disclaimer: Before I begin, I just want to say that I do not own Pokemon or Reboot. Rainmaker Entertainment and 4Kids all the way. And, since this is a fic, I am not ruining the plot from the episode that will be featured here. I'm just going to have some fun with it, along with that crazy childhood idea while it's still fresh in my mind.**

**Okay, on to the plot.**

**A/N: Remember when I mentioned that my OC, Akari, used to be a Pokemon Trainer? Well, this is episode 1. This depicts in the episode "Talent Night," in which Dot prepares for her brother's first birthday. I should also remind you that the chronicles will not be in any sort of order. If you're interested in this fic, I'll post more of my OC's training years, consisting each of her Pokemon. And of course, this takes place in her POV.**

**With all that said, grab your Pokeballs, and get ready to rock!**

It was a typical sunny day as I walked toward Dot's Diner. The place was very busy and bustling with activity, and Cecil was doing his usual job of tidying up. But something didn't feel right.

There were no cars loaded in the parking lot. Usually, there would be plenty of them just waiting to be served with her most popular energy shakes. Instead of waiting for Al down in Level 31, they would, however, hang out here for Dot's fast service; and the crime rate's not bad compared to the deep, dark slums.

But no one was here, and there were no delicious aromas emitting from the place. My Psyduck and I became perplexed. Even though he's never been to the outskirts of Mainframe before, he at least heard, or eavesdropped, on the conversations with my other fellow Pokemon.

"Geez, Psyduck. Where did everyone go?" I wondered, rubbing the back of my neck.

Suddenly, I felt something spongy tap me. It was Psyduck's hand, and he was pointing to a massive stage. Loads of cars were parked there, cameramen were all over the place, and Dot was discussing with the crew and a Binome named Emma See, the program sensor.

"I don't care about the lighting, these are just auditions!" It was Dot. And she was getting everyone ready...for what?

After she was done talking to Bob, Psyduck and I decided to find out what was going on.

"Psy-aye!" The Water-type Pokemon gave an expressionless wave as he and I marched up.

"What's up, Dot?" I greeted.

"Oh, Akari! Nice to see you. Umm...is this your new Pokemon?" she hesitated. Clearly she never saw any of my teammates look this vacant. In fact, he was so air-headed that he accidentally walked into me.

"Ehh, yeah, it is." I immediately regained my composure just to not hurt his feelings. He's not very easy when meeting strangers. "This is Psyduck, he's very glad to be here. So what's happening?"

Dot cut right to the chase. Apparently she's organizing some auditions that would be presented during Enzo's first birthday. Bob's just keeping him busy until all the performances have been chosen, which would take at least until 24:50. In other words, it's gonna take awhile.

_Why didn't I get the memo?_ I thought anxiously.

But before I blurted out the words, Psyduck jiggled my pant leg. He just couldn't get enough attention, and he wanted to get away from the group of strangers so desperately.

"Ok, uhh..." I basically had nothing in mind, so I decided to watch some of the auditions until I thought of something brilliant. Heh, I guess "brilliant" would be the word as the acts themselves were getting worse as time went on.

I tried to comfort Psyduck as I took a seat.

"Psyyyy." he complained as he started to hold his head. This Pokemon was indeed getting a headache, and is certainly giving _me_ one.

I sighed and patted his back. "Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it."

_How could he get another headache so soon? I gave him meds before we got here..._

So we reluctantly watched the auditions. First, there was a group of green Binomes doing flips and all kinds of stunts. Dot admired it, but Emma rejected.

Then there were two Sprites that looked malformed and sort of drugged. According to Mike the TV, who was announcing the acts, they were known as the Dires, Sal and Harv. They looked so bad and so underdeveloped that everyone booed and forced them off the stages. They were each squashed by anvils before they left.

Next was a Binome that was shaped as the number 1. He also happened to be a comedian. His name was Johnny O. Binome as he started to speak in binary.

"10100 1 1011 101 1101 11001 10111 1001 110 10000 1100 101 1..."

Everyone was waiting for him to finish.

"10011 101!"

Then everyone started laughing hysterically, except Emma.

"Wait, what was he saying?" I asked in confusion.

"Take my wife, please!" Emma scolded.

"What?!"

"Psy?"

In disappointment he left. Then there was the most ear-piercing act of them all. A clown Binome showed up as he was juggling balls...Of course, they weren't balls. They were Nulls!

Dot said it was supposed to be banned, and I understood why. Those creatures were known to be energy suckers, whenever they were provoked. And now they were being abused by that jester. He started by blowing one, like as if it was a balloon, and shaped it into a dog. Then he combined a whole bunch of them into a large dinosaur. The Nulls' cries and shrieks were just too much, especially for Psyduck.

"Psy-aye-AYE! Psy-aye-aye-duck-duck-duck!" He was wailing in pain as he held his ears and shook his head furiously.

"I can't blame you, Psyduck! We're gettin' outta here!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him away from that atrocity. "Thanks for everything, Dot, but I think we have our ideas now. Uhh, see ya!"

I tried shouting over the ruckus, but my voice grew dimmer and dimmer as we hurried away.

After what seemed like seconds, we finally wound up at the Pokemon Stadium. It was a simple structure; just a three-story building located several miles east from the Principal's Office. All around were various environments for Pokemon to train in. And each one was housed upon each floor. And it could never be missed since it had an enormous Pokeball-shaped sign on its roof. Yep, this was the place for me and my friends to shine!

Ever since Jigglypuff and Wigglytuff saved Mainframe from a devastating Game, while Bob and Dot were arguing over nothing, the citizens volunteered to build it. It's not quite a work of art, but it mattered, especially when the Pokemon's reputation started to rise. Since then, they were always looking forward to what was yet to come.

Out of breath, Psyduck and I entered the new attraction that was proudly called our home. Mr. Mime, a Psychic Pokemon, greeted us at the receptionist's desk. Then he looked concerned.

"It's alright, Mr. Mime. We were just rushing home from a little fiasco at Level 1."

"Mime?" He wondered if we were okay and if we needed his help.

"Nah, we're fine. We just need to relax for the moment." Then I explained that we needed an idea for Enzo's upcoming birthday; there were still three minutes left.

We went upstairs where it was nice and quiet. I rested on a comfy bed while I was discussing the possibilities.

"Ugh...How are we going to come up with something in a short period of time...? Acts, good ones, take a lot of time...and skill. And I had absolutely no idea it was Enzo's birthday today...If only I had more time."

Psyduck slouched on a chair, his head drooping and laying on his hands. He was just bored out of his mind...

Suddenly, there were a few taps on the window. It was the Magnet Electric Pokemon, Magnemite. His eye was wide and he was twirling his magnets, almost as if he wanted to tell me something urgent.

I opened the window. "What's up, Magne-meister?" I joked.

Clearly, he had something. He showed me a hologram of Megabyte sitting on his throne. My Magnemite was perfect for surveillance. Apparently the virus was planning on a scheme of invading Level 1. Code plan: 214? I didn't get it, but I bet it was bad. Literally.

"Thanks for the input. I'm on my way...but we don't have an act planned out for us. Enzo would be so upset since I didn't come by with a birthday present." I started to mope. I'd hate to see Enzo's face, indicating that we'd forgotten about him.

Oblivious to the situation, Psyduck was watching an animated movie featuring Ash, Misty, Tracey, and their Pokemon sailing on and alongside a boat. He was swaving as he was jamming to its title song-

"That's it! That's what I'll use for the performance!" Then I fixed my eyes to Psyduck. "You're a genius! C'mon, we got some work to do!"

"Psy...?" He was definitely oblivious. I shut off the tv and we made our arrangements.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Just one more time. Birthday boy this, birthday boy that!" Enzo was ranting to himself about his impatience of not hanging out at the Diner. On his Zipboard, he noticed that the parking lot was like a tedious maze. A few nanoseconds later, he saw me and Psyduck waving to him in front of the stage.

"Hey, Enzo!"

"Psy-aye-aye!"

Enzo arrived after he put his Zipboard away. "Hey, Akari!"

"What's up, birthday boy? Everyone's waiting for ya! We're all ready for your first birthday bonanza! Come on, I'll take you in!" I led him inside as I held his hand. It was sweating a lot, though. I was so nervous, and hyped. Psyduck came waddling lazily behind me.

"Alphanumeric! Thanks! Don't you have anything for me?"

"You'll see!" I said with a huge grin.

Everyone from all the approved acts were there. The Acrobats; the Null Juggler; and The Primitives consisting of a red triangle, a green square, and a blue circle forming the Reboot icon were there. Including some Binomes portraying as the Village People. There was even a Binome who was a close look-a-like to Elvis Presley; and even a fat, huge, red robot that had a stern, though watchful eye.

Psyduck followed me to the door, but he didn't want to stop. I held him back as I grabbed the skin on his neck. "Go on, Enzo. This is your chance. Have some fun out there."

"But what about you?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll show up when it's time for my act. Until then, have a good birthday, buddy." I patted him on the back and Enzo smiled. It seems that he noticed I didn't forget about him, after all. He proudly walked out and onto the stage.

"Well, Psyduck, I guess it's just you and me. Don't screw this up." He was nervous when I said it sternly. With a dumbfounded complexion, it would be hard not to.

So Psyduck reluctantly followed as we headed out to the stage from the side door. We saw Bob, Frisket, and Enzo, who had a brand new look. Instead of a white shirt with the big, red numbers 01, it had the small number, 10, along with his name. Instead of 1 to 2, in Mainframe it was 01 to 10 in their number line.

Dot was wearing a sleek, red dress carrying a microphone. She started to sing both to Enzo and then to Bob, the song was **"You're Alphanumeric."** I couldn't decide, however, whether it was for someone who's handsome or just good to be around...or both. It was hilarious when Dot pushed Bob down as she was almost done with it.

When it ended, the audience roared with applause. And according to the background message, "Aloha from Mainframe via Satellite," the party was about to begin and to be broadcasted all across the Net. We were so excited about this, but it was short-lived.

Suddenly, the set collapsed on top of the Elvis Binome. There was an enormous drum set with Hack and Slash in the middle. In the two corners, two massive speakers emerged. And right in the center looked like a coffin with huge bat wings behind it, and what came out of it was Megabyte! What was most startling was that he was holding a lime-green electric guitar.

Psyduck, hearing about the villain, became scared at the sight of it and the sounds. Megabyte started to play it, and Psyduck cowered behind my leg and held his ears. He never liked loud noises. With his chronic headaches, he was ten times more sensitive.

Then he turned the dial to the max, 11. The speakers screeched at maximum capacity and Dot shouted, "Everyone, get down! Cover your ears!"

Psyduck and I wasted no time, as he and I fell to the ground and held them as hard as we could. We could, however, still hear Megabyte's jams and Psyduck can't take much more of that erratic noise.

We barely saw Bob confront Megabyte, but we both knew it wasn't going to be good. He almost looked almost inticed by Megabyte's rampage. We didn't know what he was going to do. But then, something unusual happened...

Psyduck's eyes started to glow unnaturally. And they grew brighter within each passing nanosecond. Just then Psyduck stopped convulsing and slowly got onto his small feet. His eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth and began to yell at the top of his lungs. Almost as loud as the guitar!

Everything fell silent as Psyduck conjured more power.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuck!"

When his powers reached its peak, he let loose. He stopped and cried out as he unleashed his dormant Psychic energy!

"Psy!"

Suddenly, everyone in his way became frozen. Megabyte, Hack and Slash became completely immobilized!

"Holy-" Hack shouted.

"Moly!" Slash added.

Megabyte, however, did not say a word. He was so stupefied at my Psyduck's psychotic episodes, which...wasn't a bad thing. Did I mention that my Psyduck was very similar to Misty's?

"Duuuuck!" He finally unleashed all his fury in a single thrust! His hands shot out, he opened his mouth wide, and a huge volley of telekinetic energy slammed into Megabyte and his equipment. Everyone became flabbergasted of my Psyduck's power, especially Bob! He should know better than to underestimate my teammates.

When Megabyte shot into the coffin, it slammed the hatch shut. And then, all the machinery looked like it was constricting from all that force! Next, in a few nanos, there was an enormous explosion! The shockwaves knocked us all onto the ground, thanks to the intense reaction from the speakers and Psyduck. The impact shot upwards with a defeaning sonic boom as Megabyte, Hack and Slash, and all of their glory blasted off into the air like a rocket! Or more like Team Rocket; finally they blasted off...for the first time. It was hilarious and astonishing!

By the time the enemies were out of sight and out of mind, Psyduck began to calm down. His hands slumped lazily at his sides, his eyes returned to normal, and...he was very with it! He no longer had a devastating headache and he never looked absent. Everything became quiet again, and all that was heard was when Psyduck walked up to me, normally.

He looked deep into my eyes, waiting for my gratitude. I was just so perplexed to what my Psyduck could do. I never thought he had that much power! Misty's Pokemon was one thing, but experiencing it from mine, I was shocked.

"W-wow, um, Psyduck. I...am very impressed for what you've done. I guess you're not so...incompetent after all."

"Psy-aye." he nodded.

With wide eyes, Enzo and the others each spoke.

"Alphanumeric!"

"That was amazing!"

"Yeah, I didn't think it would be able to defeat Megabyte single-handedly. I was gonna do it myself, but-"

"Psy!"

With a Disable move, Psyduck clenched up Bob's lips, not enabling him to speak.

Everyone laughed and the audience cheered. From the collapsed curtain, the Elvis Binome peeked its head out and looked around sheepishly. Thank the User it was alright after that random fiasco.

But then, Psyduck's head shot up. And starting from its tail up, he started to glow in a blinding white light. Its chubby body began to transform into a leaner, more muscular figure. I realized that Psyduck was no longer Psyduck. In other words...it was evolving!

The light began to take its form as it sculpted a taller, flexible Pokemon. Then it faded, and in its place was a blue duck Pokemon. There was a red jewel gleaming from its forehead, three fingers on both of its webbed-hands and feet like an amphibian's, a more sleeker body tone, a pointy tail, and spikes on his head. It was Psyduck's evolved form, Golduck!

He proudly stuck up his fingers and everyone, including me, cheered for the new hero!

"Meet Golduck, everyone!" I declared proudly.

I took out my Pokedex, since no one knew about him, and it explained:

_"Golduck is the evolved form of Psyduck and an adept swimmer. It sometimes joins competitive swimmers during training. And it uses its psychic powers when the gem on its forehead glows in a mysterious light."_

"Wow, that's amazing! I'd love to see him in action when I use him someday!"

He gave a huge grin and winked. He was WAY more charming than its pre-evolution.

"We hope so, too. Don't we, Bob?" Dot asked.

"Uhh...heh, yeah." he stuttered. Clearly, by the tone in his voice, he was pretty darn nervous. Looks like his so-called, reliable Key Tool, Glitch, and my Pokemon have some serious competition.

"Hey, thanks for a radical birthday, Akari and Golduck!" Enzo remarked.

"Oh, the fun's not over yet. In fact, it's just beginning!" As if on cue, Golduck handed me the microphone Dot was using. "Crank it, Golduck!"

He inserted the CD and turned up the sound system, and we were ready to jam! It was the Pokemon theme song for the Orange Islands, though with a slower pace and with more techno.

I made many poses upon that stage with the mic and the Pokeball. Golduck was also having the time of his life, as well. During some parts of the song, I pointed the microphone to the audience who chanted **"Pokemon!"**, **"Have some fun!"**, and **"Number 1!"** It was the greatest performance that me and Golduck have ever done, and Enzo and everyone else loved it!

The crowd went wild when the song ended as I stuck up my Pokeball in triumph, and Golduck did his usual pose.

"Happy birthday, Enzo! Here's to you, buddy!" I tossed him the ball and he thanked me greatly. "C'mon, champion! We! Are! Outta here!"

Dot, Bob, Enzo, and Frisket bidded us farewell. And Mike, of all annoying people, declared my departure. "Ladies and gntlemen, our new heroes have left the building!"

**A/N: This story was so much fun to make! Talent Night was one of my favorite all-time episodes of Reboot. Now, you may be disappointed why I didn't include the "guitar duel" between Megabyte and Bob, but to me...it didn't have much of a purpose. I mean, you don't really see the electric guitar again after he gives it to Enzo as a birthday present. Why would he give it to him, anyway? He would've probably destroyed or enslaved the inhabitants of Mainframe, right then and there. Well it doesn't matter, in fact most of the episode didn't except when Enzo changed.**

**After I saw the episode I thought Psyduck was a pretty good choice. First off, unlike many of the other episodes in the Reboot series, this one doesn't have a lot of action. Instead, it has a lot of another type of genre, humor. And, of course, you can't help but laugh at Psyduck from time to time. Admit it!**

**Second, since it didn't have too much fighting, rather than laughs, it was sort of tolerable for Psyduck. Despite that ear-piercing guitar solo. I just found it more suitable for him. And as I mentioned before, he's one, of other episodes, that evolved. It was an awesome finale!**

**Speaking of which, the final act was the Pokemon theme song from the Orange Islands. By the way, the part in which Psyduck was oblivious while watching the tv, it was the intro of "Pokemon the Movie 2000: The Power of One."**

**And about the little Pokemon Stadium. It wasn't really mentioned in the series, but I thought I might throw it in. After all, CosMonty does need a place to train and store all her various Pokemon. It has been built for a reason in an earlier episode, involving her training years. Like I said, if you're interested for another story, don't hesitate to let me know.**

**And as a personal reference, Psyduck was one of the very first Pokemon I had for Christmas when I was a kid. And I would love to use Golduck in a future installment. In fact, it's already been planned.**

**Oh, by the way, in Mainframe's terms:**  
**our seconds mean nanos**  
**our minutes mean hours**  
**our hours are seconds**  
**and our milliseconds mean nanoseconds. **

**Weird and confusing, I know.**

**And any requests from the Reboot series is fine with me. CosMonty has a HUGE arsenal for almost every episode.**

**Until then, I'll see you all next time! :)**


End file.
